I'll Be There to Comfort You
by lemonpeel
Summary: "Finn, what am I going to do?" she looked so helpless and sad that it broke his heart. "New York is my dream. Performing is what I'm meant to do."  A prequel of sorts to my other fic, 'Surprise, Surprise.'


**A lot of people seemed to like my other story, "Surprise, Surprise" and asked me to write about them in NY and stuff so I figured I'd write this first to set that story up a little better. Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites on my other stories. It really means a lot! As always, let me know what you thought of this and I'm open to any ideas for my new story. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Finn, FINN! Wake up you ridiculously tall oaf!"<p>

The figure that had barged into his room proceeded to hit him over the head with a pillow until Finn was forced to sit up and face his attacker.

"Dude, what are you doing?" he asked Kurt who was now standing beside his bed bouncing with suppressed excitement. Finn looked over at his alarm clock to see it was nine in the morning…on a Saturday! Kurt had better have a good reason for waking him up this early.

"Well," said Kurt, "as you know, I have been waiting very patiently—" Finn snorted because the word 'patient' is not a word typically thought of in association with Kurt, "—for a letter about whether or not I was accepted into NYADA." He paused for dramatic effect before jumping up and down screaming, "I GOT IN! I MADE IT! THEY WANT ME!"

"Dude, that's awesome!" said Finn, patting Kurt on the back. "Now get out and let me sleep." He threw the covers over his face and buried his face in his pillow.

"Oh no you don't, Finn Hudson," said Kurt. He then proceeded to throw the covers off of Finn and onto to the ground. "My dad and Carole insist that we go out for breakfast as a family to celebrate. Oh, I need to call Blaine! And Rachel!" He stopped suddenly and turned back around to look at Finn with wide eyes.

"What?" asked Finn.

"Well if I just got my letter, do you think Rachel got hers too? I mean surely if she got one that said she was accepted she would've called right away right?" he asked. "What if she didn't get in? No. If I did then there's no way Rachel Berry—"

"Chill out, dude," Finn interrupted him with a laugh. "This isn't a Hogwarts letter. Not everybody gets one on the same day. I'll call her, ok?"

Kurt nodded, "Alright. But Hogwarts letters are no laughing matter, Finn. When I turned eleven, I used to run to get the mail every day hoping mine would be there."

Finn snorted as he pushed Kurt out of his room before going to the bathroom to wash up. When he came out later after brushing his teeth and taking a shower, he went straight to his phone to call Rachel.

"Good morning, Finn!" exclaimed Rachel after just the first ring. Finn chuckled at how chipper she sounded in the morning.

"Morning, baby," he said. "Did Kurt tell you his good news yet?"

"Yes he did," Rachel replied. "I just got off the phone with him actually. I'm so happy for him!" She sounded genuinely happy for Kurt, he could tell, but there was something off in her voice.

"Have you heard anything about whether or not you were accepted yet?" he asked nervously.

"No, I haven't heard anything yet," her voice on the line sounded quiet and he could picture her frown.

"Well don't worry, Rach," Finn assured her. "I'm sure your letter will come soon. And I know you'll get in, baby. You're the best, after all."

"Thank you, Finn," her voice sounded considerably brighter at that. "Well anyway, Kurt invited me to breakfast so I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yeah, see you in a bit," he replied. "Bye, I love you."

"Love you too," came her reply. He hung up his phone and began getting dressed.

Within twenty minutes he was sitting down on the couch downstairs, waiting for everybody else, contemplating his own future. NYADA had, had such early admissions deadlines—it was barely the beginning of February. He still wasn't even sure what he was going to do about college. Yeah, he had that offer to play football at Ohio State, but the more he thought about it, the less excited he became.

Football used to be the only thing he ever thought he was good at—until he joined Glee, that is. Now he didn't know what his life would be like if he didn't get to sing or play the drums all the time. Rachel told him that meant he had a real passion for it. But he didn't even know what other schools he could have a shot at if he decided to go into music. He would do research—yeah, that would be good. Maybe he'd even look up schools in New York…

* * *

><p>It was exactly a week later that Finn found himself walking into his bedroom after an all-day Halo marathon at Artie's house to find a small lump in his bed. When he got closer he noticed Rachel, wearing one of his hoodies, fast asleep with dried tear tracks on her face. He frowned and went to his bathroom to get a damp washcloth. He came back and gently cleaned off her face before running his fingers over her hair and placing gentle kisses on her face to wake her up.<p>

"Rach? Baby, wake up," he continued the motion of his fingers through her hair as she slowly started to wake up.

"Finn?" her voice sounded rough, no doubt from her crying and as soon as she realized he was really there she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. He could feel her tears as she sobbed into his neck.

He shushed her and rubbed her back to help calm her down. He was beyond confused. Maybe it was her time of the month or something? Girls get all emotional during that, right?

His thoughts were interrupted as Rachel began babbling nonsense into his neck. He gently moved her face away from him to try and get her to talk to him. "Tell me what's wrong, Rach. I hate seeing you cry."

She looked up at him with her wide, tear-filled brown eyes. "I got my letter from NYADA, Finn. I didn't get in." Her sobs grew louder at that and he pulled her into his lap, rocking her back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he said. "It'll be ok. We'll figure it out, I promise. They're idiots for not seeing how amazing you are." He continued that way, stroking her hair and whispering assurances in her ear before she slowly started to calm down. For a minute there, he thought she had cried herself to sleep again until she looked up at him.

"Finn, what am I going to do?" she looked so helpless and sad that it broke his heart. "New York is my dream. Performing is what I'm meant to do."

He cradled her face in his hands, gently wiping the last of her tears with his thumbs. "I'll tell you what you're gonna do," he said, the determination kicking in. "You're not gonna give up. You're Rachel Berry. We're gonna look up other performing arts schools in New York. It can't be too late, Rach. It's only February, and we'll find another way to get you there. I promise you that, baby. New York is where you're meant to be."

He gently picked her up from his lap and sat her back on his bed as he got up to get his laptop. He came back to the bed and scooted back to lean against the headboard. He motioned for her to get closer and she immediately curled up against his side as he turned on his computer.

And so they spent the next hour looking up schools in New York. She seemed particularly interested when they were looking at the website for the Tisch School of the Arts at NYU. Even Finn became really interested while they read up on the music department of NYU, but decided to keep that to himself for now.

"You really are the best boyfriend ever, Finn," she said after Finn had closed his laptop and set it back on his desk. "I love you so much. Thank you for being so good to me."

He lay down on his back and brought her closer to him to lie against his chest. "I love you so, _so_ much, Rach," he said. "More than you can imagine. You're my whole world and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do my best to make you happy?" he smiled down at her and placed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Everything will work out, I promise. Now will you please smile for me?"

She gave him a small smile, but it wasn't enough for him. He tickled her side until she let out a loud giggle and looked up at him with a wide grin. "There's my girl," he said, giving her a grin of his own.

They settled into a comfortable silence for a while, just content to lay with each other before a thought came into his head.

"Hey Rach?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Not that I mind or anything, because I'd totally love to come home to find you in my bed every night, but how _did_ you get here?" When Finn had gotten home there was no one else in the house. He knew his mom and Burt had a date planned and would be home late and Kurt's car hadn't been in the driveway.

She giggled lightly before answering. "Oh, Kurt let me in as he was leaving for his date with Blaine," she explained. "He freaked out and asked what was wrong and I couldn't _not_ tell him. I could tell he felt really bad. Knowing him, it's probably eating away at him right now." She frowned at that. "Maybe I should text him or something to let him know that I'm ok now."

"No, just stay here," said Finn with a whine. "I missed you today and I just wanna lay here and…talk." He gave her a smirk and she took that to mean he wanted to do a lot more than just talk. She playfully rolled her eyes but didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss he pressed against her lips.

The sudden bang of Finn's bedroom door a few minutes later broke them out of the bubble they had been in. "Rachel, are you—" came the sudden voice of Kurt from the doorway. He stopped at the sight of Finn and Rachel, both lacking shirts, in a heated kiss.

"Oh my eyes!" he exclaimed before throwing a hand over his face and turning around. Finn rolled his eyes because Kurt had caught them in _far_ worse situations before. Rachel slipped his t-shirt on to cover herself beside him.

"What do you want, Kurt?" asked Finn impatiently. Seriously, he just wanted to have sex with his hot girlfriend. Was that so much to ask?

Kurt had turned back around and was now joined by Blaine, who merely stood in the doorway and offered a small wave a shrug as if to say, 'you really think you're going to stop him?'

"I was worried about Rachel," said Kurt with exasperation. "I wanted to make sure she was ok. You know this all could have been avoided had either one of you bothered to check your phones. I went crazy sending text messages and calling!"

"I'm fine, Kurt," said Rachel. She saw the skeptical look Kurt sent her and continued. "Really, I promise. Maybe NYADA just wasn't ready to handle my talent. Finn and I spent an hour looking up other schools in New York and I fully plan on applying to the Tisch School of the Arts at NYU. Rachel Berry is going to New York—no ifs, ands, or buts!" she had the glint of determination and confidence back in her eyes.

"So we're still going to New York together?" asked Kurt excitedly.

"Of course, Kurt!" said Rachel. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd really like to spend time with my boyfriend." She stuck her tongue out at Kurt before pushing him and Blaine out of the room.

"Where were we?" she asked Finn with a seductive glint in her eyes. She squealed as Finn pulled her down and trapped her between his body and the bed.

"Right about here," said Finn, before he leaned down and pressed a hard kiss against her lips, muffling the moan she let out as his hands ran up her sides to take off the shirt she was wearing.

"Mmm, Finn," she moaned as his lips and hands roamed bare skin. "I love you."

Finn stopped what he was doing and put his chin against her tummy as he looked up at her. "I love you too, Rach." He pressed a kiss against her belly button and smiled at the tiny laugh she let out. "I'm forever yours, remember?"

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "Faithfully."


End file.
